


Forever

by randomerey



Category: Assassin's Creed, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Soul Mates, F/M, Random - Freeform, Ryan the fatherly guy, So many OCs, altair likes hoodies, authoress is evil, good guy ray, holy shit so many pairings, ryan the creepy guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you find your soul mate, nothing can go wrong.<br/>They say that when you find your soul mate, everything is perfect.<br/>They say that when you find your soul mate, it feels like you were broken and just got fixed.<br/>They say you can only have one. <br/>They lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So. Kinda (read: totally) random. Apparently in this AU, RT is just used to dealing with FUCKING ASSASSINS from a VIDEO GAME.  
> That now also work for them. See? Random.

Emily sat in the shotgun seat of Ryan's car. She'd moved in with him and his family, to no objections, when she'd moved to Texas to work at Achievement Hunter. He'd become a second father to her in that short time, much like Geoff was to Gavin. 

She had previously met almost everyone she'd be working with. They'd hired her on primarily as an Achievement Hunter, but she'd also be working with Miles and Kerry by demand of Monty, who had seen her fan scripts and stories scattered across the site and whole Internet, and she'd also been asked to do voice-acting, since she'd voiced a major character in a community machinima. 

It was a lot to take in, and she was still processing the whole thing.

Emily looked up as the vehicle stopped, staring up at the sign that read "Rooster Teeth". She was standing in front of the place, an employee, not fully believing it.

"Come on. I'm sure Geoff will want to fill you in." Ryan said, waving her inside.

"Ryan the encouragement guy." Emily mumbled as she walked inside. 

"Damn right." he said, hearing her comment. "It's the first door on the right." 

She turned into the Achievement Hunter office, a space much bigger than the original one. It was big enough that nine desks fit comfortably, plus the couch and shelves, with enough space for more shelves or another desk, whichever came first.

One desk sat empty aside from the computers, consoles, and keyboard. 

"That's yours." Ryan said. Emily nodded and walked over. A small basket she hadn't seen previously was tucked between the keyboard and monitor, with a card underneath it.

She read the card.  _Glad to have you onboard. Let's kick some fucking ass and get some goddamn respect for girl gamers everywhere! -Lindsay._ The card had a picture of a cat on a boat, holding a controller and wearing a pair of headphones.

Emily laughed quietly. Typical Lindsay. 

The basket had all sorts of goodies. There was a miniature Tower, a little cow, a small plush rose, a little Grifball, a little sword, a Frisbee, an Assassin symbol with Jack's beard (Emily laughed loudly at that one), and a cat, all tucked into chocolates and taffy.

"Damn." Emily muttered. "I don't deserve this." 

"Hey Ryan," she heard. "Is- oh, yep she is."

She turned around to see Geoff. Her boss. 

It was still weird to think of him like that.

"Um, hi?" Emily said nervously. She didn't want to fuck it up on her first day. 

"You haven't pissed anyone off yet, I hope?" Geoff said, taking a seat on the couch. 

"Um, I don't think so. Thanks for the stuff." Emily replied.

"That was mostly Lindsay, to be honest. She's fucking thrilled about having another girl in the office."

"I know. I read the card." Emily waved said card in the air. "It was brilliant."

"She thought it was awesome." 

Emily looked around. "Whose desks are where?" 

"Yours is in between Lindsay's and Ray's, and Ryan's is at your back. Michael sits on Lindsay's other side, and next to him is where Gavin sits. I sit in between Ryan and Jack, who sits on Ray's other side. Caleb and Kdin's desks are in the other room, because-"

"Fuck them." Emily finished, surprising herself. Ray walked in the door next. 

"Hi Geoff, hi Ryan. And you must be Emily." Ray said. Emily nodded silently, meeting his gaze. Ray had always been her favorite.

Now she felt different. A feeling she'd felt once before...something they said she'd never feel again.

Ray stared at her. Neither noticed that Geoff and Ryan had left the room.

"Um..." Emily said coherently. Ray pulled her into a tight hug, resting his chin on her head. She returned the hug, though not as forcefully.

Again? But...they said that was impossible. That you only had one. That you couldn't feel that twice...


End file.
